In the conventional manual shift system of the automobile, a clutch is installed in the transmission system; the clutch is usually used to have an engine disengaged from the transmission case of vice versa. Before changing the shift, the clutch pedal has to be stepped down to have the engine disengaged from the transmission case. After a shift is set, the clutch pedal will be released slowly to complete the power transmission.
However, the aforesaid conventional clutch pedal method is easily to cause a driver to feel tried as result of repeatedly stepping and releasing the clutch. When stepping down or releasing the clutch pedal, a driver has to watch the speed and force of such stepping; otherwise, the clutch plates are subject to wear and tear, and therefore the clutch is often out of order, and it has to be repaired from time to time to cause a considerable repair cost. Currently, an automatic transmission device has been used widely in many automobiles so as to save the cumbersome procedures for clutch and shift operation; however, the automatic transmission device would cause an automobile to have insufficient power and torsional force.